I Love You
by xTheDoctorsCompanion
Summary: Karl and Alex spend Christmas together. Made for the Secret Santa Fic Exchange for Dr.Giggles :


It was a beautiful Christmas Eve on the Island of Misfit Creatures. In the old housing of the Dharma Initiative, Alex Linus was looking out the window, watching her father talk to Juliet, and give her a Christmas gift for under the tree. Alex only wanted one thing for Christmas. To be with Karl again. But her father forbids it. She had no sweet clue why, but I guess it was what he wished. But since when had she cared what he wished.

Exactly. She didn't care!

Jumping up from her bed, and slipping into a pair of jeans, she slipped out the back door, and away from the wandering gaze of her father. Dashing towards the woods, anticipation rising to where she knew Karl was hiding from Ben.

"Karl!" She whispered loudly.

As if she had yelled it out, Karl crawled out of his hiding place, and ran over to his girlfriend. She embraced his tightly, as he smelled her hair. Just like he remembered. The scent of lavender's and roses.

"I missed you." He whispered into her ear.

"I missed you too." She said, letting go of him. "Since its Christmas, I thought we'd go to the hill."

The hill was a place that Karl and Alex discovered when they were about 9 years old. They were wandering around in the woods, without Ben's consent, of course, and came across the hill. When you get the very top, you could practically see the whole Island. It was marvelous, especially for little Alex, who loved the scenery of the island.

When the two cute lovebirds reached the top, the sun had just set, and stars were appearing in the sky. Alex smiled and pulled Karl down, and the two lied on the grass.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Alex whispered, gazing at all the constellations.

"I herd that on the main land, they don't get to see stuff like this." Karl said, holding Alex's hand.

"Remember my astronomy obsession when I was 12? Margo Feldman and I had like, 50 books from the old school house, and we read up on them, then wanted to find all the shapes in the stars."

"Your dad wasn't very happy that you were out at 2 in the morning with Margo. She was a wild one."

"Yeah, I miss her. Smart girl managed to get past the parameter. I hear that Richard is still trying to find her."

The two sat in silence for what felt like hours. They just laid, mesmerized by the stars. The Alex started laughing. Karl looked at her, like she was crazy.

"What's funny?" He asked, chuckling.

"Remember that prank we did on April Fools last year, including the old busses, and missing petrol?"

Karl finally understood what she was laughing about, and joined in with her. "I honestly thought that you dad was going to flip. He looked so angry."

"He always looks like that."

The two continued to laugh. A few moments later, it stopped, when Alex leaned in and kissed Karl. It lasted for a few seconds, but those few seconds went so slow, it was almost hypnotizing.

"I love you." Alex whispered, hugging Karl.

"I love you too."

* * *

The rising sun woke up the couple. The first thought that went through Alex's head was how she was so busted for not being home. But since it was only sunrise, that made it about 7:00, and Ben was probably still sleeping.

"Hey, Karl." She whispered to him. He stirred, and opened his eyes. "I need to go. Ben will be waking up soon. I'll be sure to bring you something."

"Goodbye Alex. I love you."

Alex kissed him again, and then went running back. When she was halfway there, she accidentally ran right into Richard Alpert.

"Alex, what are you doing out here, on Christmas?" He asked her, hoping she was not up to her usual pranks.

"Oh, just wanted to go for a walk. Pass time, you know."

"Well, you better hurry. Your father will be just waking up."

Alex waved bye, and ran towards her house. She climbed in through her open window, and quickly changed into her pyjamas, so it did not look suspicious. Jumping under the covers, she closed her eyes, and pretended to sleep. Not more then 10 seconds later, she herd her father open the door. She smiled, and sat up in bed.

"Hi dad." She said, getting up and hugging him.

"What do I get the pleasure of a hug in the morning?" He asked, laughing.

"Oh, it's Christmas dad. Just get into the spirit once in awhile.

The father and daughter sat around the tree, opening presents for a little over two hours. She hoped to god that Karl was not getting lonley. After their Christmas Breakfast, Alex excused herself, and said she was going to go for a walk. In the woods, Alex had a bag full of water, and sweets, just for Karl.

"Hey! Karl!" She said, in a louder voice then before. "I brought some stuff for you!"

Karl emmerged from behind a tree, and hugged Alex. "You came back."

"And why wouldn't I? Don't you trust me?"

"Yes, I do. Just thought your dad would keep you all to himself."

"Nah, he's not that cold hearted. I brought chocolate, and water for you."

"Thanks." He said, taking the bag. He smiled, and walked with her through the woods. Even though none of them were talking, it was almost like they could hear each others thoughts, and no words were needed.

That is why they loved each other. They were made to be together.


End file.
